The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to tracking the arrival of a person to a residence and positively identifying the person based on behavioral patterns.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Parents may wish to track the comings and goings of their children while they are not at their residence. This may allow working parents to confirm their children are conforming with desired behavioral expectations. Additionally, parents may wish to know when select people have entered a home to ensure the home is a safe place for their children and that illicit people have not entered the premises.